The Truth Is Better Than Nothing Lara & Kurtis
by laraladycroft
Summary: Lara is suprised by an old friend, but will the flames burn up when there true feelings are released for one another? Can Lara keep herself together or will she fall...A Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent Story.


"Good Morning Miss Croft." Winston was peering into the bedroom door of Lara's room with a tray of breakfast food. "Ah good morning Winston." Lara said smiling. He brought the tray of food and sat it on the end of her bed. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them back. "It's a beautiful day Lara why hide it?" The sun stung Lara's eyes. She put her hand over her face shielding the sun."It's so bright." She murmured. Winston smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him. Lara yawned and pulled her hair out of her loosened braid that she had forgotten to take out during the night. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower and slipped out of her silky pajamas and undergarments. The hot water felt nice on her skin. The heat of the misty hot water made the mirrors foggy. The whole bathroom was full of steam now. As the sun was shining through the bathroom window it gave the room a ghostly glow.

_I could stay in this shower forever._ Lara thought to herself.

Squeezing what was left of the shampoo she began scrubbing it into her scalp and then rinsed it out. Adding conditioner next and then applying her favorite smelling body wash. It almost smelled like _him._ No she wouldn't dare let her mind wonder there. Not here, not right now.

_But maybe that's why I like this body wash so much; it has that sweet fragrance of him. I'm doing it again I'm letting my mind wonder off. Its body wash for goodness sake, get a grip!_

Lara cut it off right there. She finished scrubbing out the conditioner in her hair and rinsed off her body. Turning off the shower she watched what was left of the water dripping out of the shower head. She stood there in there shower trying keep her thoughts in line with the day ahead not the past. Lara pulled back the curtain in the shower and put her hand out to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body and looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of something. It looked like a man was standing behind her. She grabbed her pistol off the sink and flew around pointing it where the figure had been. Nothing was there. She turned back around putting her hand on the sink for support.

_What's wrong with me? I'm losing it. Hold it together!_

Lara took a deep breath and tried to breath; she released her grip on the gun laying it back down on the sink trying to breathe in and out. Lara started braiding her long brown hair. It really was a beautiful day the birds were chirping outside and it felt like home to Lara. She walked out of the bathroom and into her walk in closest dropping her towel and picked out her under clothes and put them on firstly. Then she threw on her favorite black tank top with a pair of army green shorts that hugged her hips nicely.

_Why am I wearing this? Today of all days._

She let out a slight sigh and slipped on her most comfortable boots. Walking out of her closet she grabbed a piece of toast from the tray and headed down the stairs. "Hello Lara." Zip called out. "You're up early today, what's the occasion?" Lara gave a smirk. "Oh well I thought I would go on a walk and maybe a swim after bit."

_I also just had an episode in the bathroom, but I'll leave that out. Don't need anyone worrying._

Zip smiled and continued working on the computer. Lara opened up the manor doors and a nice breeze hit her face. "Lovely." She said. She walked over to the garden leaning against the edge of the water fountain and crossing her ankles. The Croft Manor looked huge from where she was. Lara knew what she needed to be doing right now she needed to be gathering information on her next trip to Peru. Yes what Lara needed to be doing was thinking about her next big adventure. But she felt like she was missing something. Like something wasn't complete yet. She sighed looking up at the clear blue sky.

_Blast I can't do this to myself anymore. Why can't I forget him? Kurtis Trent why do you haunt my mind like this? You're dead. I have to stop this immediately. There I've gone and done it. I've said his name._

The rest of the day dragged on. Everything was calm and peaceful. Lara made her way to the pool in the late night. She got out of her clothes slipping into her black swim suit. Lara made her way up to the diving board and took a few steps back getting ready to make her entrance into the water. Lara swung her arms out making a perfect dive. She let herself fall gracefully in. She relaxed under the water for a long moment, and opened her eyes in the clear liquid losing herself.

_It was peaceful here under the water, and the noise did not intrude._ Lara thought.

Then she noticed one part towards the far end of the pool. It was black spot almost like a shadow figure of some kind. It made her heart pick up as she tried focusing in on whatever it was. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst.

_What is that? _She wondered.

Lara pushed herself above the water grabbing a few breaths of air and quickly went under again. She opened her eyes and it was gone. In that instant she circled all around the pool.

_I know I saw something, or maybe even someone. But who the hell? I'm losing my mind that's what it is._

She laughed at herself and sprung out of the water onto the marble floor. "Losing my mind that's what it is." She laughed at herself and walked over to get a towel. "Great no towels!" She grumbled. "I could have sworn I saw a whole thing of bloody towels there before I came in." She breathed deeply in and out. Her hands were shaking, and it wasn't because of the cold. Lara couldn't grasp this emotion. It couldn't have been fear, or could it? She looked down at her hands trying to relax the shaking. She had never felt so alone in her life. She pulled her damp hair out of the long braid and ran her fingers through it shaking it around a bit. She took a deep breath and walked over to her stereo. She put on some relaxing music on and laid down on the hard marble floor letting the music drown her into thinking again. She got up because she knew where the thinking would lead her. She turned off the music in disgust.

_Why today? Out of all days._

She walked over to the pool door to leave, she was still dripping from head to toe. She started to turn the handle it wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" She stared down at the handle confused as ever.

_Maybe if I stare at it long enough it will open up. Why would it be locked? I didn't lock it. Unless Winston did, but he knew I was going for a swimming. They all did. _She thought to herself. _Hmm._

Then Lara tried yelling for Winston, Zip, and even Alistair, but there was no answer. She grumbled under her breath and sighed. There was only one other way out and that was the window_s._

_I wonder where everyone is. I should be worried but I can't even think straight at the moment. What is wrong with my head? Why am I so selfish today? I hate this._ I hate this so much.

Then suddenly all of the lights went out. The only light that entered was the stars and the moon of the night sky reflecting onto the pool water. It was beautiful, yet eerie at the same time.

_Something is very wrong. Very wrong._ Lara kept repeating that in her head over and over again.

She crept over to one of the windows trying to unfasten the lock she almost had undone when she heard a man clear his throat. "Ahem." It made her jump and her heart started to pick up at fast pace. She could feel her blood pressure rise.

_Oh why didn't I bring those guns with me? Oh well a few bruises won't be so bad I suppose._ _Another person after my artifacts, or God knows what. _She tried taking slow deep breaths.

Lara turned around and standing about ten feet in front of her was indeed a man. But she couldn't make out his face. "I suggest you start begging for your life Mr. because you're about to lose it." Lara remembered she had a knife underneath the chair that was next to her she quickly grabbed it and started walking stealthy towards the intruder. "Lara please settle yourself." The man's voice said in a husky but calm manor. Lara stopped where she stood she was about six feet away from the stranger.

_I know this voice. This man I know him. I'm not losing my mind. Who is he?_

Lara stood there puzzled. The man took a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Hello Lara." He said. His smile was soft and his eyes were like two blue crystals that glowed in the night. He moved a step closer. Lara stood there she didn't know what the look was on her face but she kept giving it. The man put both of his hands up in defense and gave a worried expression. "Take it easy." The man spoke again. Lara blinked trying to clear her thoughts and focus on what she was seeing.

_Is this real? Why can't I think? It's him! But he's dead. No this…isn't right. Why is my hand burning?_

Lara forgot about the knife in her hands and she didn't realize she was squeezing on it so hard it had torn through her skin. Blood began dripping onto the floor. She didn't even look down at her hand. She only stared at _his _face. "Kurtis Trent." She whispered. He tried to keep the smile away from his lips, instead he looked down at her hand in concern it still wrapped around the knife. "Yes that's me and you seem to be bleeding. Tell me is that your new hobby? Hurting yourself?" Lara glanced back down at the knife and automatically let it fall out of her hand. She was still lost at words trying to gather them up to speak. "Lara?" Kurtis moved closer now still looking down at her hand. He picked her hand up with his turning it over and examining the wound. She pulled it away. His touch was so warm. "I'm fine." Kurtis shook his head and tore some of his shirt off and reached for her hand again. Wrapping it around her injured hand. He applied pressure and then tied a comfortable knot. She felt his hand brush against hers. Lara watched him tie the knot and then looked away trying not to meet his stare, but she let her eyes wonder down his shoulders and across the hole in his shirt now. There was a scare just a few inches above his belly button. Then she looked down at his hands they were covered in blood. Her Blood. She looked up at his face hoping he didn't catch her looking. "Thanks." She finally spoke. "I have no towels at the moment." Kurtis chuckled. "What a shame we both could have used one." Lara was still dripping a little from the swim she had. Her heart was racing for some odd reason as well as her mind. The questions started flowing out of her mouth. "Why are you still alive? Why are you in my house? Why are you here?" He sighed. "Lara too many questions. I've been alive I never died. He looked so intensely into her eyes she had to look away.

_Lara's hair fell over her right eye, and her beautiful brown eyes were glistening under from her dark hair. I'd never seen such a beautiful woman. She had not changed. But I had. Would she notice? _Kurtis thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and tried feeling her emotions. His lips turned up a little. _She is feeling so many different emotions at once it's incredible. I've never seen anything like it before._ He tried hiding his thoughts. Hoping his smile wouldn't give it away.

"Well how are you alive then?" Lara threw the question at him again. Kurtis continued to smile."How did I know you would ask me this?" He sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright after I thought I put down the Boaz for good, she decided to awaken up again like some kind of... I don't even know what. She got me right where it counts." He rubbed his chest tracing his fingers along the scare wincing at the memory. "But I was able to hack off her ugly head after that. Basically, I walked out of there with a gaping hole. I passed out first, though." He exclaimed. "Sorry for not saying goodbye." Lara looked down quickly after he said that and tried digesting everything he had just told her. "You're alive." He shut his eyes. "Yes as are you Lara." He opened them again moving closer tucking a lose hair behind her ear. She took a quick step back and put her hands on her hips thinking.

_This isn't real, this isn't happening right now. Kurtis Trent isn't alive but he's right here in front of me right now. He's alive. He got out of there and killed the Boaz. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"There's nothing wrong with you Lara." Kurtis said. Lara took another step back. "How did you do that?" She shook her head. "Do what Lara?" He said.

_He read my mind. He's been in my head all damn day! It was him!_

"It wasn't all me." He looked at her seriously. "I felt you." He crossed his arms and his eyes closed again, as he rubbed his temples with both hands. "What I'm saying is I could feel your emotions. You missed me. I don't know Lara it's hard to explain." He looked down at his hands, and then back up at her. "You have been here all day then?" She took a step forward. "No, not all day." He smiled. "Just somewhat of that day."Kurtis said and Lara hissed. "Yeah, sure I ought to kick your arse now then?" He grimaced. "If that's how you feel." He stood there playing with his hands.

_For once, I decided not to protest. It shocked me. How was I keeping my mouth shut? _Lara thought.

"Fine then. But why are you here in my house?" Lara said breathlessly. He paused for a long moment. It looked as if he was thinking really hard. "I was hoping you had my Chirugai." He said. Lara looked down at her hand wrapped up in some of _his_ shirt. "Oh yes that." She gave him a half smile. "You sound disappointed did you want to hear something else Lara?" She stiffened. "No Kurtis." She rolled her eyes.

_Men._

He chuckled and at the same time he looked into her deep brown eyes. Thinking how beautiful she was he let his eyes fall on her body down to her beautiful sized breasts and her hips that fit so perfectly on her tight swimsuit.

_Kurtis was staring at me. His eyes tracing over me._

"Kurtis!" Lara said. Kurtis forced his eyes back up to Lara's perfect face and gave a grin. "Hmm?" He said. His cheeks turned red. He hoped she wouldn't notice what he had been staring at. Lara ran into him with a great force placing both of her hands on his chest. "You know what Kurtis?" He stiffened.

_What was she doing? This was unlike Lara this behavior._ He thought.

He answered the question. "What Lara?" He moved in closer to her face. She smiled her eyes grew very dark. "Kurtis I think…" She breathed on him trying to be seductive. It was working. She finished her sentence. "You need a swim." She pushed him into the pool. He started to fall back. He tried to keep his balance, but instead he grabbed onto Lara's shoulders for support and pulled her in along with him. Lara made a slight scream and fell into the water on top of him gripping onto what was left of his shirt.

For a second everything was black. She opened her eyes under the dark water. Lara couldn't see a thing. She arose to the surface and bobbed her head around searching for _him._ He was nowhere to be found.

_He's under the water he has to be. How is he so fast? Arsehole!_

"Lara, Lara, Lara you have always been a feisty thing haven't you?"

Kurtis was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs crossed smiling at her. He was soaked. His dark wet hair hung in his eyes. Lara started swimming towards the edge and got out. Her hand was burning again. "What is your problem Kurtis?" She beamed at him. He chuckled. "My problem? You're the one throwing people in pools." He stood up. His wet clothes were clinging to him in all the right places. Lara found herself staring again. Kurtis saw her stare and put his fingers under her chin lifting it up. "I'm up here Croft. I didn't realize how badly you were attracted to me." He smiled. She gave him a nasty look pulling away. "In your dreams." She murmured. He whispered something under his breath. It's sounded like. "I'll get into your dreams tonight love." Lara glared at him tightening her fists.

_He thinks he's so damn smart._ She laughed at the thought.

"Lead the way to my Chirugai." He said changing the subject. Lara pushed him back with her good hand. "No you can lead the way if you would like stalker. You know perfectly well where your precious toy is!" She grumbled at him. He shook his head shrugging trying to keep the smile from crossing his lips. Lara turned to head out the door. She remembered the door being locked she was about to turn around when the lights flipped on and the door flew open on its own. Lara looked at Kurtis. "Kurtis how -" He cut in. "Never mind that ladies first?" She made face at him and then started walking again perfectly aware of _his _footsteps behind her. He was sloshing around in his wet clothes. They were in front of the fire place now and she circled back around to him. "You're not going to be getting water all over my floors." He busted out laughing. "Okay." He started kicking off his boots and messed with his belt buckle. Lara put her hands up. "Wait! It's fine; I'll just have Winston clean it up. He's not going to be happy but he will get over it."Kurtis chuckled. "Fine."

_What a shame. _He thought.

_I should not be this comfortable with this man. I should be on my toes, so why can't I? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm getting myself into a mess. He wouldn't try anything…would he? No he wouldn't dare cross those lines._

"This way." Lara said. She grabbed her silky purple robe that was lying on the couch next to the stairs and put it around her body. Kurtis watched her skin disappear behind the robe. He rolled his eyes.

_Ha women! Or in this case, Lara Croft. Why hide something so beautiful? _He thought to himself.

They headed up the stairs towards her room. She could no longer hear his footsteps behind her as she walked down the long hallway. She turned around and he was gone. "Kurtis?" She whispered. All at once she felt uneasy. She turned back around and almost jumped out her skin. "Am I to quick for you? Hmm now this looks familiar doesn't it?" He was an inch away from her face his hair was still dripping wet from the pool, and his bright blue crystal eyes were burning into hers.

_I knew what he was thinking about…the first night I met the stalker. I could still feel the way his rough hand slid down my shoulder and across my stomach. It sent tingles down my spine …what am I thinking! Don't go there Lara, just forget it!_ She told herself.

Lara's cheeks lit up under her skin and she closed her eyes for a quick second and dropped her head. Kurtis looked at her taking a step back. "Hey I was only joking no hard feelings ok?" Lara nodded looking away and kept walking to her room. "Please don't wonder off." Kurtis stood there for a moment smiling and then followed after her. She opened her bedroom door and started to walk in. "You stay out here got it? I'll get your precious Chirugai." She said. "Fine." He looked away crossing his arms. Lara shut the door behind her.

Kurtis stood there motionless in the hallway, and put his hands around the door knob slowly and quietly turning the handle.

_Hopefully she doesn't kill me. She said not to wonder off, and here I am wondering._

He pushed the door open and peeked inside. He saw Lara with her back turned by a dresser. He quietly started walking over to where she was.

_I can't do this anymore. If I can't have her then I'm done._ He thought.

Lara was opening the dresser. She pulled out Kurtis's Chirugai and placed it in the palm of her hand. "Is it still on one piece?" He was trying to sound eager. Lara jumped at the sound of his voice. "I told you to wait out there! How did you? Never mind! Please just take it and go!" Kurtis looked down. "Sorry I couldn't wait any longer for it." Lara held out her hand with the Chirugai in it. He stared at it. "Well here take it then! You have caused me enough trouble for one day!" She growled.

_As soon as he gets this back he will be out of my life forever. Why does that bother me? Maybe he will feel dead to me after this. Maybe it will be okay this time when he leaves. Hell!_

She looked up at Kurtis. He wasn't looking at the Chirugai anymore instead he was locking his gaze into Lara's big brown eyes. "What?" She finally said, still locked onto his stare.

"This isn't the only reason why I came here Lara."

_The truth is better than nothing._ He thought.

He took a step closer to her.

"Then why did you come then Kurtis?" She tried taking a step back but she bumped into the dresser. She started reaching for the pistol on the dresser but she couldn't get her fingers to reach far enough. Correction she wouldn't let her fingers reach for it. His continued staring at her, and he looked down at her hand wrapped up in the cloth from his shirt, it was about an inch away from the pistol. "What Kurtis?" He didn't answer and kept moving toward her. "I swear it, don't come near me!" Lara said. He stopped and glared at her. "Or what? You're going to stop me Lara?" She quickly grabbed the pistol with her injured hand and now both her hands were shaking so violently she could hardly keep the gun strait. The Chirugai was in one hand and the pistol in the other. She aimed the gun at him.

_Please leave now. Please don't make me do this. Please Kurtis please…_

Kurtis cleared his throat. "Stop me Lara." He said moving up next her. Lara aimed the gun at his face. Grabbing the gun Kurtis moved it so it was between is eyes. He slowly closed both of his eyes. "Do it Lara. You have the gun so blow me away." He wrapped his fingers around the gun pushing it into his forehead. "Go on." He whispered. "Kill me I want you to do it. I'd rather die than not be with you!" His eyes flashed open and the pistol was still aimed directly between his eyes. Lara stood there her mouth was hanging open. She was still shaking. "C'mon Lara! Do it!" He yelled. She wasn't breathing. Lara gripped the gun in her hand determined to finish this. She had never seen Kurtis act like this before. He started pushing his hands on hers against the trigger. "Let me help you." He said. Lara's eyes started to fill up with moisture. He saw this. Carefully he took her hand moving the gun down and over his heart so he could look at her face. He knew he was upsetting her. The tears started to spill down her cheeks.

_Kurtis I can't do this, I can't do this. I won't allow myself to shoot you. I can't! She screamed in her head._

She threw the gun on the hardwood floor. He continued moving closer to her until she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You're going to allow it Croft every damn second of it." He said picking up the gun. His eyes narrowed with hers. "Now finish it!" He said handing her the pistol. Lara took the gun out of his hands and fired all the bullets up in the air. Kurtis looked up watching the bullets hit the ceiling one by one making holes above. She fired them all off. He looked at her stunned. "How dare you Kurtis! How dare you speak to me like that!" Lara was screaming at him now and she started sobbing again. He wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. Lara slapped him across the face. He grabbed her hand in the air and held it there brushing it along his face. He moved in closer. "I deserved that." The sweet scent coming off him was maddening. She looked straight at him; his dark brown hair was swinging in his eyes again. His eyes were a brilliant blue and full of excitement. Lara really looked at Kurtis this time. She examined all his features on his face. He hadn't changed at all he was still Kurtis the same man. Her forehead started to sweat and her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to fly out of her chest. He moved in pushing up against her. She took a deep breath saying, "Kurtis don't…" He placed his hand across her mouth and softly repeated the word she was about to say. "Don't what Lara? Don't do this?" He smiled darkly. "Lara I want you right now as much as you want me. Stop fighting me! Stop it!" He put his forehead against hers. He was breathing so hard he could hardly speak. "Lara I –"He stopped.

_When he did that it sent about a million butterflies in my stomach at once, but something in me still wanted to fight it. Something way down in me. I had to try and win this war. I had a feeling I was losing this battle miserably. The way his eyes seen right through mine…The way he was so close against my body. It felt so amazing, so good. I kept falling into him piece by piece until I knew there was no way out. It was like diving into that pool again. Having that cool water soak into my skin._

Kurtis lifted Lara up on the dresser. Putting himself in between her legs. Lara started to protest. She tried pushing him away with everything she had. "Kurtis wait I..." Her eyes scrambled all around him. She put her injured hand on his shoulders trying to force him back, but it was no use. He looked at her bewildered expression. "Lara." He said very softly and then he kissed her without warning. His soft lips tore down all the walls she had built up. She kissed him back willingly now dropping the Chiugai out of her good hand and onto the floor. He continued kissing her tracing his lips along her jaw line and down to her neck and back up to her lips again. These feelings she had been trying so hard to hide were finally releasing. She put her fingers through his hair and around the back side of his neck. He smiled kissing her smooth lips over and over again. He pulled her robe off her shoulders and kissed her all the way down her arm very slowly making his way up to her chest. Lara smiled watching him and ripped the rest of his wet shirt down, pulling it off. He chuckled quietly and picked her up off the dresser throwing her on the bed roughly. He was on top of her now kissing her intensely. She reached for the belt on his damp pants she unlatched it tugging them down around his waist. He pressed her back against the headboard and removed her swimsuit. She leaned forward finishing the rest by taking off his boxers and she put her hands on his face. Both were kissing deeply now. He grabbed her waist forcing himself in her. A slight moan escaped from both of their lips. The lights flickered out in the bedroom as they fell into one another arms.

Lara awoke with the sun in her eyes. She looked over and _he_ was gone. But there was a note on the pillow next to her and it read: My dearest Lara, follow the trail, it leads to my heart, and at the bottom it said: Forever yours, Kurtis Trent. Lara smiled at the note placing it on her heart. She got out of the bed and wrapped the bed sheet around her. She noticed a trail of roses leading to the outside porch next to her room. The porch door was cracked open letting a cool morning breeze brush against her cheeks. She smiled and walked outside.

There_ he _was standing smoking a cigarette with his boxers on. He turned to looking at her and smiled. "Good Morning I see you have found my heart." His husky soothing voice was breathtaking. Lara's cheeks burned red. "I love you." She said. Kurtis walked slowly over to her still smiling bright as ever. He picked up her hands and kissed each one. "I love you Lara Croft, you are everything to me." Lara lips pulled into a smile and they started kissing again. Lara pulled her head away for a moment looking up at him giggling. "Where did everyone go? Winston, Zip and Alistair I mean? He chuckled. "I had to get them out for a little while. Let's call it a vacation." They both laughed and started where they had left off.

The End.


End file.
